Venezuelaball
Venezuelaball |nativename = Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela República Bolivariana de Venezuelabola|government = 1st Federal Presidential Republic (1811-1899) 1st Civil-Military Dictatorship (1899-1945) 2nd Federal Presidential Republic (1945-1948) 2nd Civil-Military Dictatorship (1948-1959) 3rd Federal Presidential Republic (1959-2002) Authoritarian Socialist Republic (2002-present) |personality =Low-Tempered, Anti-Imperialist, Foul Mouthed, Generous. |gender =Male. Is of the trap communism kind |language = Spanish|type = Latin American |capital = Caracas|affiliation = Countries by proven oil reserves. Citgo. UNball UNASURball|religion = Roman Catholicism (Mostly) Protestantism Atheism|friends = Boliviaball Ecuadorball Chinaball Cubaball Nicaraguaball Russiaball Iranball Philippinesball (New Amigo) Algeriaball Western Saharaball Palestineball North Koreaball Syriaball Belarusball Burundiball Sudanball Zimbabweball|enemies = Anyone who opposes the election, including... Argentinaball Brazilball Chileball Colombiaball Cubaball (Not often...) Paraguayball Peruball Guyanaball Mexicoball Uruguayball USAball Moroccoball Canadaball Germanyball Israelcube Panamaball OASball EUball|likes = Oil reserves, petroleum, fishing, prosperity, "liberation", socialism, Chavez, immigration, Miss Universe, baseball, anti-Murica propaganda, big weapons, resisting against murican imperialism, conspiracy theories, elections and plebiscites if the goverment can win, repression., Latina pornos, killing evil burger, arepa, slums, tower of David, trap hentai, Dollar, telemundo, publicity, maize, arena pan, Nuke, the color Red|hates = DolarToday parallel rate, Too many coups, government failure, poverty, native tribes, Murica, Coca Cola, burgers, Zionists, gays, trade, stable currency, "fascist right-winged" politicians "who want a coup", OASball, Macri and Temer, Capriles, Hilton Hotel, democracy, opposition, sanctions, jews, Irelandball, Inflation, homo erectus primate|founded = 1830 (transformation in 1999)|predecessor = Gran Colombiaball|successor =nobody (so far.....) |ended =never will be end until Venezualaball is locked in U.N closet for autistic kids |intospace = Yes, THX Chinaball|caption = VIVA CHIABE! ABAJO LOH´ OPOSIBOBOS MAMAGUABO! EL DIABLO BURGER ES UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA!|image = Venezuelaball.png|food = Kebab (Carne en Vara), Empanadas, Arepas (THEY ARE MINE)|status = Change in government structure underway despite opposition|notes =Current constitution: 1999 Socialism shall be back |bork = Chiabe Chiabe / Patria Patria/ Mierda Mierda}} Venezuelaball is the countryball that represents the nation of Venezuela. Its neighbors are Brazilball, Colombiaball, Guyanaball, Trinidad and Tobagoball, Curacaoball, Bonaireball, and Arubaball. He is also the birthplace and home of his national hero, Simón Bolívar. He is a pseudo-socialist-communist capitalist country, with the sexiest babes in the world! Often times, USAball confuses Ecuadorball with Venezuelaball. On 30 July 2017, he held a controversial Venezuelan Constitutional Assembly election, which many countryballs, who are not friends of him, refuse to recognize the results. He just went one step closer to socialism despite many countryballs not recognizing it! He (Maduro) was sanctioned by USAball the day after the elections, in which he called it a "sham". Personality He is considered one of the most foul-mouthed of all countryballs, responds everyone with swear words, especially the word "coño". He is anti-American, however, he gets along well with other countryballs, especially if they are not USAball friendly. He hates USAball for its "savage capitalism" and Colombiaball for being a friend of USAball . He has anti-American attitudes. Its capital is Caracasball. Fun Facts * Colombiaball says he hates him, but admires him in secret, he has a rivalry with him to see who invented the Arepas. * Sometimes he wears a red beret, because of Hugo Chavez (CHAVEZ STRONK!). His current president is bird whisperer Nicolás Maduro (a socialist just like Chavez) * Also there was a time it was capitalist (Yeah, this is not a joke) and was one of the most developed countries in South America. * No toilet paper. ¡Ay coño! * Some calls him as the "Father of South America" thanks to Bolívar, wich angers Argentinaball very much, as he was the first country to rebel against Spainball. * It has a lot in common with Argentinaball * He becames angry when talking with Guyanaball * Oil gives all friends. * USAball hates him but still buy most of his oil. * How many Miss Universes have? (Because Venezuela is a country that does well in beauty pageants) * Venezuelaball also wants to be a commie but for some reason it is not. * His government is socialist, a weird mixture or a lot of communism with a little bit of capitalism (even if he hates it). * He may go on a non socialist revolution due to general insatisfaction with the socialist regime (yes, it is a regime). * He has the biggest oil reserve of the world on his clay. * Low crude oil prices are hurting him. * His bolívar is losing value and is essentially worthless; as of September 1, 2017, one US dollar was worth 18,470.97 bolívares according to the parallel exchange rate published by DolarToday. His Bs. 20,000 note is worth a mere $1.08 in the black market (versus $5.98 for the official Dicom rate of 3345 to one) despite being the highest note he has issued. *He cannot into cheap prices and basic goods are absurdly expensive. Many of his people, particularly children, suffer malnutrition and starvation as he faces food shortages now. His citizens have been reporting unintended weight loss (75% of his population lost at least 8.7 kg of weight), which in this case is actually harmful to one's health because they eat too little, especially those who are underweight. Relations Friends * Cubaball - Now yuo see why yuo should of not havings made friendship with EVIL BURGER, now yuo are into embargo again. (Also RIP Fidel) * North Koreaball - Best friend from the east, ¡VIVA LA KIM! ¡VIVA LA JUCHE! * Boliviaball - Not only he is of named after Bolivar, but he has also helped me in the course of my democratic government through the last 18 years, also, he hates the evil burger. He of helpings me against the OASball. Chile should of givings him sea! * Ecuadorball - Not only of flags, but he is of very similar to me, he of supportings me against evil burger and also against The Anti-Revolutionaries. He loves of spending time with me, but Colombiaball is of tryings to take him away from me! But that will not of happennings... * Georgiaball (state) - Only state in Evil Burgerville that I care about the most. He loves speaking Spanish to all of my people. He even wishes that he could make our economy better! Now that’s an improved life right here! * Nicaraguaball - Nice Central-American Friend, He has been of helpings me against evil burger and also against The Anti-Revolutionaries. * El Salvadorball - Also another Central-American Friend. Even though he is of the supportings of the evil burger, He helps against The Anti-Revolutionaries. * Algeriaball - WE ARE FRIENDS ALLIES!!! F****** DIE MURICAN EVIL CAPITALISM, COMMUNISM STRONK!!!, KILL ZIONISTS! * Malaysiaball - You maybe a friend with that mierda imperialisto esdato murica, but you keep loving boycotting that mierda esdato. I consider you are a satellite of liking that murica. * Philippinesball - HE IS A BROTHER FROM ANOTHER FATHER! I kinda heard that he was recently showing hate on his father, the evil burger... He's taking my advice! * Chinaball - Sub-Military and space missions giver. * Russiaball - A proud country! and he's Very nice, gib Su-30 part, gib T-90 gib AK-47, gib Putin. * Iranball - Proud Anti-Murican country! * South Sudanball - Proud Anti American African Country * Turkeyball - My new ally! I heard that you cut relations with Zionist and captialist pigs! Lets be allies soon. * Palestineball and Western Saharaball - We recognize and support them. * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball - Them too * Crimeaball - I recognize you as Russian Clay * Catalan Republicball - Mi Dios... Madre killed yuo. Tu were so young... Curse You Madre! * Burundiball - This is what happens when you are with the west, you're friendly with them and then he ran for a third term and Burger and Sissies dumped him. Anyways welcome to the Anti-imperialist squad, you make me proud. Enemies * Colombiaball - USAball puppet, evil neighbor. * Israelcube - A Evil Zionist Country, FREE PALESTINE!! Gib F-16 part plox!!! * USAball - ¡¡¡¡¡YOU!!!!! ¡YOU ARE A %$#@*%&$#&, ALSO A %$#&, AND BEFORE I FORGET A $&!¨##*&¨@#@!!! ¡STOP DESTABILIZING MY COUNTRY! WAIT JUST TAKE MY OIL PLOX NO MORE ECONOMY COLLAPSE, MY SOLDIERS WILL ARRIVE TO NEW YORK TO TAKE THE WHITE HOUSE JAJAJA * Moroccoball - FREE WESTERN SAHARA!! * Guyanaball - Esequibo is ours! gib it back to nosotros Coñ@#%tuma#%$! (Anschluss?) * Spainball - ¡Telling your own hijo to shut up, eh, Madre!? ¡Well, I hate you too, Capitalista! * Georgiaball - FREE SOUTH OSSETIA AND ABKHAZIA!! * Ukraineball - Crimeaball belongs to Russia Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 1eJm41i.png Venezuelaball I.png 29023 139199546256888 243188408 n.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Aggressive Negotiations.png Opera_Mundi_new.png 8ioDL35.png Protective Mother.png Russia Visits some Friends.png R93u2Cz.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png America cannot into flags.jpg 96ibNBp.png Polandball community by tringapore-0.png Sd06SiH.png 82jVevX.png Usv99rz.png FEGm8Pm.png eyjiKS8.png GLxXkn4.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Venezuela_card.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png The_Cartel.png qPnP5J8.png Cheeky lesotho.jpg Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Retired Colonizers.png Different Gamers.png Can Into Eurozone.png Can Into Inflation.png We Just Tools.png zh:委内瑞拉球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:American Category:South American Category:American continent Category:Venezuelaball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Spanish Category:Spanish Speaking Countryballs Category:Hate Capitalism Category:Independent Category:Communist Category:Oil Category:Face Category:Burger Removers Category:Burger haters Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Drugs Category:Inflation Category:Yanqui Removers Category:Human rights removers Category:Latino Category:Weed Category:Gangs Category:Goya Category:Mestiz Category:WeedCounties Category:Smoke Weed Everyday Category:ISISball Haters Category:Poor Category:Poor country Category:POOTAATOO Category:Pro Palestine Category:Latin Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Russian lovers Category:Murderers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Baseball Category:Russia Allies Category:Vodka Lover Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Doomed Category:Banned (by America) Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:ALBA Category:Corrupt Category:Socialist Category:Sombero Category:Pariah State Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro-Catalonia Category:Resource curse Category:Pro Crimea Category:Trump Removers Category:Pro Serbia Category:Communism Category:Anti Kosovo